Eine folgenschwere Verwechslung
by blackphoenix87
Summary: Na ja is halt ne HaMi Story. An sich halt nichts besonderes. Aber lesen lohnt sich! Na dann mal viel Spaß und nicht vergessen mir Reviews zu schreiben. Ich freu mich über jede Einzelne.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Haruka und Michiru lagen kuschelnd auf der Couch. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Michiru suchte nach Harukas Hand und ergriff sie schließlich. Langsam öffnete Haruka die Augen und sah direkt in die meerblauen Augen von Michiru. Diese Augen faszinierten sie immer wieder, so auch jetzt. Sie konnte sich einfach in diesen Augen verlieren und alles um sich herum vergessen. Unweigerlich musste sie sich an ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen erinnern und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Michiru bemerkte dieses und fragte sofort.

„An was musst du grad denken, Schatz?"

„Das ich deine Augen nie im Leben vergessen könnte, selbst wenn ich wollte. Und dann musst ich auch noch an unser erstes Treffen denken. Ich weiß nicht wo ich ohne dich heute wäre. Du hast mich aus einem Loch rausgeholt aus dem ich ohne dich nie rausgekommen wäre. … Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz."

Eine Weile sagte keine von den beiden etwas. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten fing Michiru wieder an.

„Unser erstes Treffen… in der Schule und danach… Heute ist mir das irgendwie peinlich."

„Aber warum denn? Ich fand dich schon von Anfang an interessant. Aber du hast ziemlich lange gebraucht bis du das gemerkt hast."

„Du hast dir die Zeit aber auch mit …."

„Och Schatz nich schon wieder das."

Denn Haruka wusste sehr genau auf was Michiru hinauswollte. Sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken und ihre Gedanken glitten zu dem Tag ihres ersten Treffens…


	2. Chapter 2

**Die Ankunft**

‚Wow,' war alles was sie denken konnte. Das Gebäude der Mugen Gakuen zog sie mit seiner unglaublichen Größe in ihren Bann. Aber das Gebäude war auch wirklich riesig. Es erstreckte sich über mehr als 70 Etagen und man fand vom Kindergarten bis zur Universität wirklich alles.

Langsam fuhr sie auf den Parkplatz. Ihre Gedanken hingen an ihrer Maschine, einer schwarz-blau lackierten Yamaha YZF-R1. Sie parkte sie ohne Probleme ein. Sie stieg nur zögerlich ab und setzte langsam den Helm ab. Diesen verstaute sie sicher und sah einmal an sich herab. Daraufhin richtete sie ihre Krawatte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingangstor. Als sie dieses passierte, hingen die Augen fast aller Mädchen an ihr. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Haruka sah noch einmal an sich hinab und ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Sie trug die Schuluniform für Jungen und das weite Hemd verdeckte ihren ohnehin nicht sehr großen Busen perfekt. Der Weiberkram, wie sie es nannte, interessiert sie absolut gar nicht.

Sie ging zielstrebig durch das Eingangstor und auch durch die Eingangstür der Mugen Gakuen und wurde dabei förmlich von deren Größe erdrückt. Sie blieb kurz stehen und sah sich um. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Fahrstuhl und sie ging darauf zu. Im Inneren des Fahrstuhls drückte sie den Knopf für das 41. Stockwerk. Dort angekommen, sah sie sich erneut um. Sie hatte auf einen Schlag die Orientierung verloren und wusste nicht wo sie hin musste. Kurz vor dem Klingeln fand sie schließlich den Raum von Herrn Ikeda dem Mathelehrer und sah hinein. In dem Raum saßen schon alle Schüler, so wirkte es jedenfalls auf Haruka. So trat sie ein bisschen nervös ein und lehnte sich an das Lehrerpult. Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf sie und sie wurde noch nervöser. Dies änderte sich auch nicht als Herr Ikeda genau mit dem Klingeln eintrat. Er musterte erst Haruka und dann den Rest der Klasse. Er ging zu seinem Pult und legte seine Tasche darauf ab. Dann trat er vor die Klasse und drehte sich leicht zu Haruka um. Diese machte daraufhin einen Schritt nach vorn und stand jetzt neben Herrn Ikeda. Dieser blickte nun wieder in die Klasse und meinte schließlich:

„Darf ich ihnen ihren neuen Mitschüler Haruka Tenoh vorstellen. Er wird ab heute unsere Einrichtung besuchen."

In der Klasse fingen vor allem die Mädchen an zu tuscheln. Einen so gut aussehenden Jungen hatten die meisten noch nie gesehen und das er jetzt in ihre Klasse gehen sollte, war einfach unglaublich. Herr Ikeda meinte darauf hin nur:

„Ruhe jetzt, und sie Herr Tenoh setzen sich bitte. Da zwischen Elza und Michiru ist noch ein Platz frei."

Die beiden benannten wurden rot und so erübrigte sich die Frage wo die beiden denn sitzen. Haruka ging zielstrebig zu dem Platz und setzte sich. Dann lächelte sie Michiru und Elza erst einmal an, woraufhin beide noch einmal rot wurden.


End file.
